


Lost and Found

by A55hole69



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deaf Clint Barton, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Vampires, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: The future was...strange. Steve thought as he sat at the dining table in his new apartment. The entire situation was strange, one minute he's in 1945 flying a plane into ice, and the next he's seventy years in the future. Everything he's ever loved, ever known is gone. His friends, his comrades, his lover, his son. All gone.The one where; Steve and Bucky always find each other, even if it's seventy years in the future.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 36





	Lost and Found

The future was...strange. Steve thought as he sat at the dining table in his new apartment. The entire situation was strange, one minute he's in 1945 flying a plane into ice, and the next he's seventy years in the future. Everything he's ever loved, ever known is gone. His friends, his comrades, his lover, his son. All gone. 

The one he most regretted was his son, his boy, his Killian. The boy had only been seven when Steve crashed. Bucky called him sunshine, the kid could make the worst of situations seem like nothing. His bright toothy smile, and his kind ways always made anyone's day infinitely better. 

Killian's mother was the first woman who ever paid Steve any attention. She was a tomboy, an outsider, she as different. And Steve liked that. It was what attracted him to her. One thing led to another, and the next thing he knows, he's waiting in a hospital waiting for his son to be born. They named him Killian, after his grandfather. 

They were happy. A little family, just the three of them. Steve was going to ask her to marry him, but she suddenly disappeared when Killian was two years old. All that was left was a note, with five words on it. "I can't do this anymore."

Bucky moved in with them a couple days later, to help Steve take care of Killian, and they were their own weird little family from that point on. They always tried their hardest to make sure that Killian was never sad a day in his life. They'd scrape together what little money they had, and take him for ice cream every Saturday afternoon. Everything was perfect.

Then the war started.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. It was probably another agent coming to check up on him. They'd been annoying him all day long. Checking to see if he was coping with such a dramatic change. 

Steve sighed and got up to answer the door. The person behind it wasn't any ordinary agent, everyone called him Mr. K. He was obviously the boss, he had heard the stories of how the man exposed Hydra growing inside of SHIELD, and burned them out of the system. He took down every single one of them, wiped Hydra off the face of the earth, and took Alexander Pierce's place as the head of the council. Steve respected the man, but there was something almost strange about him.

Steve met Mr. K once before, he was there when he woke up from the ice. He calmly told Steve about his situation and answered every single question Steve asked. He was the most tolerable out of every other agent he'd met.

The man stood at his door holding a pie box in one hand, and a bag in the other, "I'm sorry I couldn't visit sooner, I had to take care of business. I brought a cherry pie." 

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Not apple. Everyone else thinks I love apple pie, the agent across the hall baked me one." 

"Those agents are obviously over stepping, I will talk to them. As for the pie, your file said that you were allergic to apples, I didn't know if the serum fixed that, so I brought cherry." 

Steve stepped aside, and let the raven headed man into his apartment, "Cherry is actually my favourite, I used to get it from this one diner in Brooklyn with my son sometimes. They were the only people that did it right."

Mr. K, rolled up the sleeves of his black turtle neck sweater, and opened the pie box, "Martin's, I've heard about it. Unfortunately, it shut down thirty years ago. This is supposedly the best cherry pie in New York." The man cut Steve a slice and put the plate down in front of him.

Steve sighed and picked up his fork, there was no way it was better than Mr. Martin's pie. "I doubt it." 

He took a bite, and he almost gasped. It tasted the same, this was Mr. Martin's pie, or at least his recipe. It was exactly the same. Steve found himself lost in a memory of him, Bucky, and Killian, at the diner. It was the last time he ever saw his son, the seven year old boy had just come from playing with his friends. His raven black hair was messy and all over the place, Steve remembered Killian's big, tear filled blue eyes when he told the boy he had to leave again. 

Steve wiped the stray tear from his eye, "What did you say the place was called?" 

Mr. K smiled, "3.14. The person who owns it was a math teacher, they thought it would be funny. It's the same place Martin's diner was located. They sell all kinds of pies, cookies, donuts, coffee, it's more of a cafe than a diner really. You should check it out when you have a chance." 

Steve nodded and continued eating, "I will."

Mr. K leaned forward on the table, and interlaced his fingers, "Now for the real reason I'm here. I have arranged therapy sessions for you, it's mandatory for any SHIELD agent or asset. We had to enforce that rule after one of our agents committed suicide, everything got to be too much. Most people hate the idea, and I don't care. I also don't care about who you are Mr. Rogers, no one gets special treatment. We will not lose anyone like that again." 

Steve nodded, "Understood." 

Mr. K picked up the paper bag he brought, "This contains all of your necessary documents, passports, ID, drivers license, credit cards. We opened an account for you, I'll show you how to use the cards later. I also brought you a cell phone, my number is already programmed in it. I'll show you how to use that now." 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Rogers." 

Steve looked into the man's bright blue eyes, "No seriously, thank you. For the pie, for the help, for everything. Everyone else just comes in and asks me if I'm fine, but you actually talk to me, so thank you."

Mr. K nodded, "You're welcome, sir."

+++++++++++++++++++

The following day, Steve decided to go for a walk around the city. He didn't know how long it was, but he somehow ended up at the pie shop, 3.14. He chuckled at the name, and walked inside. The decor of the shop hadn't exactly changed much, he would have thought the new owner would change it, but it was the same. Almost. The only thing different was the red brick walls, instead of the baby blue walls Mr. Martin had. 

Steve walked took a seat at one of the booths, and waited for a waitress. He looked around the shop, and saw a woman and her daughter. The little girl was giggling at something, with blueberry pie smeared across her face. Steve looked away sadly and picked up a menu.

"Good Afternoon, sir. Welcome to Mr. Rogers' Pi, what can I get you?"

Steve frowned, "I thought I was called 3.14?"

The waitress smiled, "That's just for show. Dr. Rogers thought it would be funny. The man is a genius, doctorates in both engineering and math, he was on his way to being one of biggest inventors of his time, then suddenly he disappeared and bought a pie shop like ten years later, he gave it all up. No one knows why he did it, everyone says he went mad." 

"Is Dr. Rogers his real name? Or is that just for show?" Steve playfully asked.

The waitress laughed, "No, it's not for show, I can't really remember his first name, it begins with K. It's some old Catholic name, it's weird as hell, and Mr. Rogers told me it was Irish or something like that. He said he was named after his great grandfather." 

"Killian?" Steve whispered .

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You're not going to find anything on the internet about your son, because he worked for SHIELD. He was one of our best engineers, he designed the helicarrier, and most of our jets. He bought the pie shop in the eighties when the old man died. Said something about good memories." Mr. K held the punching bag while Steve used it. 

He had been feeling a bit antsy, and he needed to work it off. Mr. K was visiting and suggested the gym they were in. He didn't know how the conversation started exactly, but he was glad he said something. Steve stopped hitting the bag, and looked at the raven headed man.

"Is he...is he dead? You keep saying, was." 

Mr. K shrugged, "No one knows, no one even knows what he looks like. He only communicates with SHIELD by email and letters, but he resigned like twenty years ago. Directed Carter is the only one that knows what he looks like." 

Steve sighed, it was a bit disappointing no finding anything useful. He decided to change the subject, as he started punching the bag again, "How is Peggy? Last I heard she had Alzheimer's disease." 

"She's as good as she can be. We made sure she has the best care, but there's nothing we can do about it. She's in Washington if you ever want to go see her. Don't get too sad if she doesn't remember you." 

Mr. K suddenly frowned, and tilted his head slightly, and that moment, Steve heard the door to the gym open and Director Fury walked in. "Sir, I know it's your day off but this is urgent." Mr. K walked over to the man and took the file he brought in. "Someone called Loki stole the tesseract, and got away with some of our agents." 

Mr. K went through the file, "Any idea what he plans to do with it?" 

"No sir, but just in case, I got Agent Coulson to gather the Avengers. We're treating this as a level ten threat." Fury looked over his shoulder at Steve, who continued punching the bag, and pretended not to listen to their conversation. "What are we going to do about the Captain, sir? He hasn't been given the all clear, but he's still part of the team." 

Mr. K looked behind him, "Mr. Rogers? Would you like to punch something that is not that bag?" 

Steve stopped and looked at the man, "It depends, sir. What are we punching?" Mr. K gave Steve the file and watched him read it over. 

"A wayward God it seems." 

"I would be happy to help, sir."

++++++++++++++++

Mr. K and Fury left Steve with an agent named Coulson, he understood, they're in charge and they don't have time to take care of him. Coulson was nice, a little weird, but nice. He met Agent Romanoff on the air strip, and she walked him to where he needed to be. 

"I'm sure this must all feel strange to you, how are you holding up so far, Cap?" She asked.

Steve sighed, "I really hate that question, but I'm fine. Mr. K has been helping me with everything, and so far it's going really well." 

Natasha smiled, "Mr. K is like that. He learned sign language so he could talk to my partner, Clint. He really cares about his people. It's why we chose him to be the head of the council. He doesn't even have field training, never held a gun in his life, says he hates them. He's a very strange man." 

"If he doesn't have any field training, why did you guys choose him? Isn't that a disadvantage, having a leader who can't defend himself?" 

"He can defend himself just fine, Cap. Or so I hear. The reason they chose him was, in the fight against Hydra, Mr. K drew up the battle plans, he planned every attack, he even turned one of the agents to our side, he was out in the field helping everyone in anyway he could, he gave us the hope we needed to win the war. Those are all just stories, I wasn't here twenty years ago, but from what I've seen the stories are probably true. Without him, you would've woken up to a very different world, Cap." 

Steve frowned, "He turned one of them. You guys have an ex Hydra agent working with you? Aren't you guys a little worried?" 

Natasha snorted, "You don't have to worry, Winter is like a puppy. He never leaves Mr. K's side, and he's only dangerous if you attack Mr. K. He's not loyal to Hydra anymore, Mr. K saved him, gave him a life, he's loyal to Mr. K and Mr. K alone." 

They walked out to the deck where Fury was standing, and Natasha walked off, leaving him with the director. Steve looked around at everything. He thought that nothing about the future could surprise him anymore, but he just watched the giant aircraft he was standing in, disappear. Everything was just so strange, and futuristic, he just knew that Bucky would have loved this.

++++++++++++++++++

Steve stood in an observation room with, Banner, Natasha, Thor, and Fury, waiting for Mr. K to interrogate Loki, who they just brought in. An actual God, this entire thing felt like a really bad dream, and any second Steve would wake up in Bucky's arms, and Killian at the bottom of their bed sleeping, and he would be in the forties again.

They watched as Mr. K and a shadowy figure enter the room. Mr. K carried a duffel bag, while the other guy just stood still and watched. Mr. K opened the cell door and stepped inside. 

"Aren't you afraid I'd kill you?" Loki asked sarcastically .

Mr. K smiled politely, "I've met far scarier people than you, son. I once met a man who would kill anything he touched, he was scary. You on the other hand, look like you need some help. Are you injured?" 

The question clearly startled Loki, as he frowned and took a step back, "What?" 

"Are you injured?" Mr. K repeated the question.

"Is this some kind of trick? If it is, it will not work, I'll never tell a soul where the tesseract is. My army will arrive and when they do, your world will be mine." 

Mr. K didn't even flinch, he just smiled again, "Son, I don't care about all that. I have the best people in the world looking for the tesseract and I know they will find it. I just want to know if you're injured, I saw a video of you earlier and you were stumbling. Right now, you're sweating and you're out of breath. You also look a little pale and thin. Are you in any pain?" 

Loki wiped the look of surprise off his face, and sighed, "I'm a little thirsty, and it's too hot." 

Mr. K reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of cold water, he handed it to Loki and watched as the God guzzled it down. 

"I don't understand what's happening. Isn't he supposed too be interrogating him?" Steve asked. 

"Mr. K has his own way of doing things. He's never violent, even if it's personal. He always says, 'it's easier to attract ants with sugar than with bug spray,' and he's right. There have only been three people he couldn't crack, he's been doing this for twenty years." Fury answered.

Banner frowned, "That doesn't make any sense, he can't be older than thirty." 

"There's a betting pool going around, some people are saying he's some kind of sorcerer, others thinks he's a supernatural being, my bet's on the latter. Mr. K has been working here for almost thirty years, the only people who know his real name are dead, except Director Carter, and he hasn't aged a day." Natasha clarified and Fury nodded in agreement.

They returned their attention to the monitor, and saw Loki sitting on a thin single bed, eating a sandwich. Mr. K was on the outside adjusting the temperature, with the cell door wide open. "Your leader is very trusting." 

"He's getting a read on him, if Loki doesn't try to escape it means that this is a trap." Fury clarified.

Mr. K started packing up, and closed the cell door. He walked out of the room with Winter, and Loki lay down on the small bed. 

Stark walked in a few minutes later, and everyone started talking science. It all just sounded like a completely different language to Steve, he couldn't understand a word anyone was saying. 

An hour later, Mr. K walked in with, who he would assume was, Winter. The man was dressed in all black tac gear, with dark goggles and a black mask that strangely resembled a muzzle. His long, silky, brown hair was almost below his shoulder blades, and his entire left arm was metal. Mr. K wore a soft black sweater with the sleeves rolled up, looking far less intimidating than his partner, but Steve knew that the man was the most dangerous of the two.

They walked in, and Winter took a seat. Mr. K said something to him in Russian that made him relax slightly. The man turned to everyone else, "From what I have observed, Loki is under the same mind control as agent Barton. His eyes are a very unnatural blue, and they flickered green twice while I was in there, meaning he's trying to fight whatever it is. Also, this whole thing is some kind of trap, Loki is a God, there is no way two mere mortals could take him down that easily." 

Steve and Tony looked very offended, but they were cut off by Natasha.

"What do we do, sir?" 

"Natasha, you can see if you get anything out of him. Dr. Banner and Stark will continue looking for the cube, the rest of you can relax or whatever." Mr. K pat Winter on the shoulder and said something in Russian. Winter stood up and followed him out the door. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"This is a shit show, sir. The city is destroyed, and they're dead aliens everywhere. The president is not going to like this, we were supposed to keep this contained." 

"Councilman, I get that you're frustrated, but you have to remember that I'm not a God. There is no way I could have seen any of this coming at this magnitude, even if we were prepared. We contained the incident as much as we could, and luckily not many people were hurt. I don't care what the president likes." Mr. K hung up his phone, and threw it on his desk. He sat down in his chair, burying his head in his hands, he took a shaky breath. 

There was a knock at his door, Mr. K took a deep breath, "Come in." He straightened himself out, and closed the open tabs on his computer. An agent walked in holding a case.

"Thor told us we should keep Loki's sceptre here, while he takes the tesseract. What should I do with it, sir?" 

"Leave it on my desk. Thank you, Maya." She walked out, and Winter walked in shutting the door behind him. He sat down in a chair in front of Mr. K's desk, and pulled off his goggles and mask, "How do you like your new friends?" 

Mr. K smiled when Winter glared at him, "They're fine. The blond seems familiar." 

"That's Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. He was Bucky's boyfriend in the forties." Mr. K clarified, "Are you hungry?" 

Winter nodded, "Can I have the blueberry yogurt?" 

Mr. K reached into the mini fridge at the side of his desk, pulling out the yogurt and handing it to Winter with a spoon. "How was it? Fighting the aliens today. Was it overwhelming?" 

Winter shook his head, "It was fine, they invited me to go eat with them later. I'm not going, I don't feel comfortable around them." 

Mr. K shrugged, "That's completely fine, Winter. Do you want to go home? I can finish the mountain of paper work I have to do there." 

Winter nodded, "It's been a long day." 

Mr. K put on his leather gloves, and pulled down the sleeves of his sweater. He picked up his black umbrella, put his messenger bag on his shoulder, and picked up the case with the sceptre. He waited for Winter to put back on his mask, but the man was just looking at it.

"Am I ever going to be comfortable, Killian? I mean with anyone that's not you." Winter asked.

Killian smiled, "I can't tell you that, that's something you're going to have to figure out on your own, Winter. All I can do is help." 

Winter nodded and put on the mask. He followed Killian through the door. "Don't you have to be there when they send Loki back?" 

"Fury's there. Besides, it's been a long day, all I want to go home and sleep for two days." 

"Can we have waffles for dinner?" 

+++++++++++++++++

Killian sat on the balcony on the third floor of his mansion, watching the waves crash on the shore, breathing in the smell of the salty sea. His legs were kicked up on the iron railing, and he had a cup of coffee in his hands. It was the middle of the night, and the man was enjoying the heavy silence. As he did every night, since he never slept, hadn't slept since he was in his thirties. That seemed like a life time ago, maybe because it was. 

Killian smiled, "You can't sneak up on me Winter." He looked at the man by the door who huffed in disappointment. 

"I hate you. I used to be so good at that, and you just ruined everything."

"You are still very good at it, Winter. But it is impossible to sneak up on me." Killian put his cup down on the glass table next to him, "Can't sleep again?"

Winter shook his head, "I keep seeing Steve. Bucky's memories, maybe he's coming back." 

"That's good, isn't it. You don't seem to happy about it." 

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he tries to get rid of me?" Winter asked nervously.

"You kept him alive for fifty years, and you helped the Avengers fight a bunch of aliens. If he doesn't like you, he would be an idiot. I think he would also understand that Hydra made you do some bad things, and you didn't exactly have a choice." 

Winter nodded, but Killian could see he didn't believe a word. He huffed and stood up, "Come on, let's go watch Kitchen Nightmares or something." 

"I'll get the ice cream." Winter announced, he walked to the kitchen, leaving Killian behind to close the door to the balcony. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, what are you going to do? Or haven't you decided that yet? It's okay if you haven't." Natasha asked the captain. 

"I say you take a long vacation, like ten years. You've more than earned it, unless you need money, I could hook you up with something."

Steve shook his head, "Thank you, Stark, but Mr. K already set me up with everything I needed. I'm going to find my son, or at least what became of him. I've been looking, and googling for a few days now, but I can't even find a picture. All I know is that he owns a pie shop, but none of the people working there have ever seen him. He's like a ghost or something."

"What's your sons name? Maybe we can help, it can't be that hard to find him. We could go through tax records, or something." Tony pulled out his phone.

"Killian Edmund Rogers. He has black hair, and blue eyes, and he has a scar behind his left ear. He was really smart, someone told me he has a doctorate in engineering and math." 

"You get that, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Searching now, sir."

"If Jarvis can't find him, no one can. Your son is probably off somewhere, with seven kids and forty grandkids, celebrating his retirement or something. I'm sure he's fine." 

"Dr. Killian Rogers graduated from MIT in 1961, in 1966 he got a job at the university to be a Professor of Mathematics. He worked briefly alongside Howard Stark on a secret project that ended upon his death in 1969. He was found in an alley in Brooklyn, drained of blood with two puncture wounds in his neck." 

Tony looked at his phone with a frown. Steve could feel the tears well up in his eyes, as he leaned forward on the table, and buried his head in his hands. Nothing Mr. K made any sense, if his son was dead, why did Mr. K say he owned the pie shop, that he worked with SHIELD for decades. Mr. K has been lying to him this entire time, Steve should have known SHIELD wasn't to be trusted. Everything was too good to be true.

"There's a picture. This is...impossible. I'm confused, I'm just gonna show you the picture. Look familiar?" When Tony showed Steve the black and white photo of his son, Steve almost passed out.

"Mr. K?"

++++++++++++++++++

Killian walked into the Stark tower with Winter, carrying a binder and a small box. Tony spat out the coffee he was drinking when he saw them, remembering what they discovered a few days ago. Steve left the tower for six hours after the reveal, and came back even angrier than he left. 

"Stark. Just the man I wanted to see. I have something for you, as a sorry that you almost died, kind of gift." Killian slid the binder over the counter, knowing Tony's dislike of being handed things very well. "It's something your dad and I worked on in the sixties, I have no use for this, and I wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands." 

Tony flipped through the binder and frowned, "Nano tech? I'm sure SHIELD could find some use for this." 

"If I wanted it at SHIELD, I would've given it to Fury. They make weapons, and only weapons, lethal or non-lethal. I know you could do something so much better with it, it deserves better than me. I gave up on it a long time ago." 

"So, the sixties, that was almost fifty years ago, and you still look so young. What's the secret? Face cream, the fountain of eternal youth? How old are you?"

Killian smiled, "No one has ever asked me that question. I find it baffling that they never have either. You see a guy never aged, and you don't ask him how old he is? That's insane, isn't it. To answer your question, I'm seventy three, until my birthday in August." 

"That's impossible. How?" 

"Someone killed me, and turned me into a vampire when I was thirty one." Killian gave him a toothy smile to show him the fangs.

"That is...really cool. I have so many questions." Then he remembered Steve and shook his head, "Not now, uh. I don't know how to say this, but, uh..."

"I'm guessing you know? Which means Steve knows?" Tony nodded, "I suppose it's a good thing I brought him more pie then?" 

"I don't think that's gonna work, he's in his room right now, and he hasn't left since he found out." 

Killian took the box from Winter, who Tony totally forgot about, and said, "You underestimate how good this pie is. Winter will keep you company for a little while, he doesn't bite." 

Tony looked into the blank blue eyes of the masked man, standing a few feet away from him, and awkwardly finished his coffee. 

+++++++++++++++++

Killian knocked on Steve's door, with the pie in his hands, "Knock knock." He stood there and waited for the door to open, which didn't take long. Steve's door swung open, and the man stood there with a frown on his face.

"Killian." Steve folded his arms, looking furious.

Killian simply smiled, "Hey dad." 

Steve clenched his jaw, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Killian moved past him, and walked into his room, "Cause I know you." 

"What the hell does that mean?"

Killian put the pie down on Steve's drawing table, "I may have only known you for seven years, but I picked up on some things as a child. For one, you would never trust a stranger to give you personal information. If I told you that I was your son, you wouldn't have believed me. Tell me I'm wrong."

Steve opened his mouth to argue against him, but ended up seeing where he was coming from, "Okay, fine. You have a point. So what, did you set all this up? Leave a cookie trail for me to follow." 

Killian snorted, "Why would I do that? I know how much you love a challenge." 

"It said you had died. What happened?" 

"Vampires thought it would be funny to turn me into one of them. Then I went off the grid for a while, to figure everything out, strengths, weaknesses. It took a couple years, then there was the thing with werewolves and hunters. Long story short, ten years later, I found Director Carter and she gave me a desk job. I bought the pie shop a couple years later when I found out Mr. Martin died." 

Steve stood there silently, absorbing the information, then he sat down at the edge of his bed. Killian watched him carefully, standing in the corner of his bedroom far from the window the sun was shining through.

"Vampire?" 

"Yes." 

Steve looked at him standing in the corner of the room, then he looked at the window, "That means you burn in the sun, right?" 

"Sort of. It can't kill me, but it hurts a lot." 

Steve jumped up and closed the curtains, "Why didn't you say something?" 

"Wasn't important." 

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"Garlic?"

"Tasty."

"Crucifix?"

"A joke, it's so funny to see people try that. The hunters tried that, and holy water. Doesn't work." 

"Wooden stake?" 

"Also hilarious. The only way to kill a vampire is decapitation, and fire." 

"Blood?"

"While I do need it, I don't take a lot of it, like one pint every week. It's always pigs blood, so don't worry." 

"Have you ever turned anyone? I read somewhere that vampires have clans or something." 

"They usually do, but I would never turn anyone. They said I wouldn't survive very long without a clan, vampires tend to kill other vampires who don't have a clan. So I wiped vampires off the face of the earth with a virus." 

"You did what?"

"They threatened me, what was I supposed to do? Take it? I saw what they did to humans, they hunted for sport, not because they were hungry. So I created a virus and a vaccination, I took the vaccine, and I infected ten vampires with the virus. It spread a lot faster than I would have expected, in five years they were all just gone." 

"That's genocide." 

Killian shrugged, "They were being dicks." 

Steve sighed and buried his head in his hands.

++++++++++++++++++++++

"Is this some kind of intervention?" 

Killian walked into the tower, with Winter, to see the whole team, minus Thor, sitting in the living room. Tony called him an hour ago, something about an emergency. In hindsight he should have known this was some kind of trap.

"You said if I had any questions to ask you later, it's later. Steve already updated us on the basics." 

Killian shrugged and sat down, with Winter following. "Ask away. I am an open book." 

"Steve said you created a virus and took out the entire vampire race. How? I thought you were an engineer." Clint asked.

"I'm a biochemical engineer." 

"But that doesn't make any sense, Fury says you designed the helicarrier. I've heard people call you the mechanic." 

"What can I say? Howard was a great teacher. He found me right after graduation and hired me as his assistant. We worked together for like eight years and then...you know... I like, died." 

"So you're actually dead? Do you breathe? Do you have to go to the bathroom? Can you eat normal food?" Clint asked.

"Yes. No. No. Yes, I especially enjoy candy." 

Steve, who was quiet the entire time, said the worst possible thing, "I want to see Winter's face. We're a team, we shouldn't have any secrets."

"That was a one time deal, Winter doesn't exactly like violence or fighting after being forced to do it for almost fifty years." Killian answered, he looked at Winter, "You don't have to show them anything, Blueberry."

Winter nodded.

"That's adorable, I can't believe you made this terrifying man adorable. What exactly is your relationship? I've never seen him leave your side for very long, and he was miserable during the invasion." Tony leaned forward in interest.

"We're friends. When SHIELD captured him, they tortured him for weeks and got nothing. I found out about him when I was snooping, I cleaned him up, and snuck him out. We've been friends ever since." 

Clint snorted, "You forgot to mention that Winter told you all of Hydra's secrets and where the safe houses, and bases were. He helped you figure out Hydra was leaching off of SHIELD, and you two secretly drew up battle plans and took out most of them on your own. And then when you figured out who you could trust, you gathered them and got rid of the rest of Hydra together. You led Hydra into traps, and tricked them, made them think they won and then, BAM!! They're all dead. I've heard so many stories, I wish I was there." 

Winter made a noise of disagreement, "You do not. The invasion was cake compared to what Killian and I went through. We spent years trying to bring them down, Killian almost died twice. We went to Director Carter three times and she never believed us, said it was impossible to breach Shield's defences. So we were alone for three years, just the two of us, taking on gunfire, getting tortured. In the last few months when everything finally blew up, the good agents came running to us for help. We lost over two hundred people in the last fight, I had to drag Killian's torn up, unconscious body out of a collapsing building. You do not wish you were there." 

Silence followed Winter's recap of the horrific event, Steve caught the sight of Killian clenching his jaw. The playful smile he had the entire night was gone, and replaced with a frown. 

"That got depressing very quickly." Tony whispered.

"So you're Russian?" Steve asked .

Winter gave him a cold glare, and said something to Killian in Russian. Killian smiled slightly, and replied in Russian. Steve had no idea what they were saying, but from the smirk on Natasha's face, it probably wasn't good. 

"I still want to know who you are." 

Winter looked at Killian, "It's up to you, Winter." He nodded and unclipped the mask, pulling it from his face. He didn't look at anyone except Killian, he couldn't, he already knew the reactions.

Steve stood up and gasped, "Bucky? How?" 

Winter sadly shook his head, "I'm not Bucky, I haven't heard him in decades." 

"What?"

"Winter developed Dissociative Identity Disorder, during the first years of his capture. Bucky's mind was too fragile to deal with the torture and the memory wipes, so Winter was created to protect him. At first it was the two of them in there, but Bucky stopped coming forward a long time ago, we don't even know if he'll ever come out again." Killian explained.

"Have you even tried?"

"I would have to fry his brain, exactly what Hydra was doing to him, and it would be painful. I am not putting him through that again, it is inhumane." 

"You're one to talk about inhumane, you killed off an entire race because they were mean to you." Steve snarled.

"Those bloodsuckers were also killing innocent people for fun. I regret nothing." 

"It doesn't look like you're any better than they were. You lied to me for a week about who you are, you hid my best friend from me..."

"I didn't hide anything, because Winter is not Bucky, and it was his choice to stay away from you."

"You should've said something."

"Why? It's Winter's decision, if he wants you to know who he is or not. You guys are the only ones alive who've ever seen his face." 

"We are supposed to be a team, we don't keep secrets this big from each other." 

Killian nodded, "Why didn't you give Peggy your coordinates? Since you want to be so sharing. I've read the reports, you could have given her your coordinates and jumped out of the plane, but you didn't. Why?" 

"This isn't about me." 

"I'm making it about you. Because of your stupid, self sacrificing ways, I had to grow up in an orphanage with a bunch of shitty kids. No one adopted me, and I got kicked out as soon as I turned eighteen." 

"Looks like you turned out just fine." 

Killian purses his lips and looked at Steve in disbelief, he nodded his head as tears welled up in his eyes. Suddenly, Winter stood up and punched Steve in the face with his metal arm, breaking the man's nose. "How dare you talk to our boy like that? What has gotten into you Steve?"

Steve's eyes widened, "Bucky?"

"Don't 'Bucky' me. What the hell is wrong with you? I watched Killian search through that frozen wasteland for years, looking for your dumb ass. You should show some fucking gratitude. Old Steve would've busted your face for talking to him like that." Bucky looked furious, he turned and grabbed Killian's hand, pulling him to the elevator, "We'll come back when you learn some fucking manners." 

++++++++++++++++++++

Steve looked up at the town house nervously. It took him a week to find where Killian was staying, and it was embarrassing to find that he was five minutes on foot, away from the tower. It was the only building on the block that hadn't obtained any damage. He walked up the stairs, with a large paper bag, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Bucky, or Winter, opened the door with a scowl on his face.

Steve awkwardly cleared his throat, "Um, hi. I was wondering if... I was thinking maybe I could...you know, talk to Killian." 

The man huffed, this was definitely Winter, "He's busy, come back later punk." He was wrong, it was Bucky. He had that Brooklyn drawl, while Winter had a rough Russian accent.

"Can I talk to you then?" 

Bucky clenched his jaw, and nodded, moving out of the way so Steve could pass. The house was dark, he supposed Killian being a vampire had something to do with it. He passed a room where the doors were slightly opened, it looked like some kind of living room. He took a peek inside, and saw Killian sitting shirtless on the couch with his eyes closed, wearing a pair of headphones. There was a tube in his arm, connected to an IV bag on a pole, filled with some red liquid.

"He's feeding, he's gonna be a while." Bucky slid the wooden doors shut, "Let's go to the kitchen."

"I thought he drank it." 

"He hates the taste of it, compared to human food, pigs blood is like eating rotten meat. Human blood is like crack, and he doesn't want to risk anything." Bucky looked at Steve, "He's a good kid, he's done some questionable things, but he's a damn good kid. I've been watching him all these years while I've sorted myself out. From what I know, he spent fifty years looking for you. He lost a lot of friends because of it, and as soon as you find out about him, in takes you two days to make him feel like shit."

"Buck..."

"I don't care what you have to say. What you said to Killian was something that little you would've punched someone for." 

"I'm sorry, okay. Everything is a little overwhelming, it feels like three weeks ago he was so little, now he's all grown up, and I missed everything." 

"That's no reason to be an ass, Steve. That boy has been through hell, he doesn't need you being a dick."

Steve nodded at his left arm, "So what happened to you?"

"I lost it when I fell off the train, Hydra gave me a metal one like this, but it was heavy as hell. Killian made this one, it's vibranium, and it's a hell of a lot lighter than the piece of crap the Nazis gave me." 

"What else did they do to you?" Steve asked curiously, they sat at the black marble, kitchen island. Steve put the paper bag he brought, next to him. "Killian told me some stuff, but..." 

"They wiped every memory I had, and brainwashed me into thinking I was working for the good guys. I wasn't strong enough to handle the constant wiping, so Winter was created. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead, I can't thank him enough for never giving up on us."

"Is Winter gone now?" 

Bucky shook his head, "We came to an agreement, he comes out at night because that's when Killian washes his hair. Winter pretends that he can't do it himself, because he likes how gentle Killian is. He's a puppy, a very murderous puppy." 

Steve smiled. 

"When did you get here?" Steve turned to see Killian standing in the doorway, holding an empty IV bag. He stood up.

"I came here to apologize. I hurt you, and I'm sorry." 

"There's no hard feelings, you were overwhelmed and angry. I don't really blame you, I did lie to you."

"That's no excuse. I brought a peace offering," he grabbed the big paper bag and handed it to Killian, "I heard you like candy, so... I didn't know what you liked, so I just got one of everything. You shouldn't eat all of it in one sitting, you could get sick." 

Killian put the bag on the kitchen island and wrapped Steve in a hug, "I missed you, Dad." 

Steve held onto him tight, afraid that his son would slip through his fingers again, "I missed you too, kid."


End file.
